Le Templier et la Mage
by Grebrel
Summary: Cullen rencontre un jour une mage. Il en tombe fou amoureux. Il ne peut rien contre cet amour contre nature. C'est ainsi que commence le début de ses problèmes ...
1. La fenêtre

Elle sourit. Assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre, elle fixe l'horizon, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

- C'est si beau, on dirait de la magie ... Le lac presque doré, les arbres verts l'entourant, leurs feuilles volants au gré des vents ... Que j'aimerai sentir leurs brises ou la chaleur du soleil ... Ne serai-ce qu'une fois.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux pétillent. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Je lui rends son sourire.

- Merci ... Merci ser Cullen. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver une fenêtre où l'on pourrait voir le monde extérieur. J'en cherche une depuis tant d'années ...

A ses mots je sens mon coeur battre plus fort. Je suis incapable de lui répondre. J'ai peur que ma voix tremble. Mais juste voir son sourire me suffit. Je me félicite d'avoir demander à Owen s'il y avait une fenêtre accessible ici. Ça vaut les risques encourus.

On ne pourrait même pas appeler ceci une fenêtre. C'est un simple trou dans le mur, semblable à une meurtrière. On ne courra jamais le risque d'en faire une, de peur qu'un mage s'évade ou ne saute simplement dans le vide. Mais c'est suffisant pour elle.

J'aimerai tellement la sortir d'ici, m'enfuir avec elle loin de la Tour, du Cercle, des Templiers et de la Chantrie. Peut-être partir vers Tevinter ? Les mages sont libres là-bas. Je deviendrais fou sans lyrium, ça c'est une certitude. Mais nous pourrions être ensemble, du moins pendant un temps, sans la séparation qu'elle soit un mage et moi un templier. Pourtant je me refuse à essayer de la faire s'évader. Non qu'elle me l'ait demandé, même si ça lui brûle les lèvres. Parce que c'est probablement impossible d'y arriver sans se faire repérer et prendre en chasse mais surtout parce que ça la mettrait en danger constant. Une Apostate connue du Cercle et des Templiers. Elle devrait être sur ses gardes à chaque instant et ne devrait jamais rester au même endroit avec le risque d'être prise et ramenée au Cercle pour devenir une Apaisée. Pour elle je ne serai qu'un poids mort de plus, un fou dangereux, capable de la faire souffrir. Et je ne le veux pas.

Oh je sais que c'est une raison purement égoïste. Et pitoyable. Rendant encore plus pitoyable qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Et cela me convient très bien. Je me refuse à lui dire. Je suis son gardien, son bourreau, son ennemi. Certainement pas son amant. C'est moi qui l'enferme ici. C'est moi qui lui ai donné cette vie misérable.

Elle se lève. Tout doucement elle s'approche de moi. Je baisse la tête. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui faire face. J'ai peur qu'elle lise dans mes yeux mon amour pour elle.

Ses mains chaudes serrent les miennes. Je sursaute. Elle rit.

- Suis-je si effrayante ? Ne me dîtes pas que je me suis transformée en Abomination sans le remarquer !

Elle a toujours préféré rire de sa condition que d'en pleurer. Elle m'impressionne.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien elle hésite à continuer. Sa voix devient sérieuse.

- Encore une fois merci. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'a jamais offerte. Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante.

Je relève la tête. Elle me jauge du regard, ses grands yeux violets intenses braqués sur moi. A quoi pense-t-elle ? Me déteste-t-elle toujours autant ?

Je prends la parole, étonné pour une fois de ne pas bafouiller.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant. On ne doit surtout pas nous voir ensemble.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Elle est surprise. Pourquoi écarquille-t-elle les yeux ? A-t-elle découvert mon secret ? M'a-t-elle percé à jour ?

Ses mains quittent les miennes, ses bras retombant sur ses hanches. Leurs toucher brûle encore ma peau.

- Vous avez raison. Je ferai mieux de partir devant. Nous ne devons pas être vu ensemble dans un endroit aussi ... (elle regarde autour d'elle, la place manque dans se débarras, nous pouvons à peine tenir à deux) aussi exigu. Partez quelques minutes après moi. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez ou me trouver, elle ajoute la voix brisée, comment pourrais-je être autre part qu'à la Tour ?

Sans attendre ma réponse elle se glisse vers la sortie. Je ne la retiens pas. Au contraire je vais à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où elle se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

- C'est vrai qu'on dirait de la magie ...

* * *

C'était ma première fan fiction, du moins son premier chapitre. Soyez indulgents ^^. Je pense sortir le chapitre deux dans peu de temps. Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Rencontres et Choix

Je finissais ma formation la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mon maître avait décidé de mettre en pratique ses enseignements. On s'était rendu à la Tour après avoir attrapé un Apostat qui fuyait vers Orlais. Le combat fut rude, et j'en sortis avec des brûlures sur les bras mais nous vainquîmes.

A l'époque, j'étais un gamin arrogant et prétentieux. Les autres m'indifférait. Le soir, après les entraînements, j'écumais les tavernes de tout Dénérim en me parant d'une armure de templier et d'une épée de cérémonie poussiéreuse trouvée au fin fond de l'armurerie. Je charmais toutes les belles filles que je croisais, paysannes, nobles, veuves, voyageuses, soeurs, orphelines, marchandes, la barmaid à l'occasion, elfes, filles de joies, fiancées ou femmes mariées, peu m'importait, seul comptait l'issue, pas leurs histoires. J'évitais cependant les mages. Surtout que la plupart étaient en réalité de vieilles femmes ou peu plaisantes à regarder. Ou pire, Apaisées. Dans ses cas là, je fuyais, ou presque. Ses personnes m'horrifiaient, même si je n'aurai osé l'avouer à quiconque. Mais jamais je n'enfreignais cette règle ancienne qui séparait les mages des templiers. C'était ma limite.

Des hordes de femmes sont à mes trousses aujourd'hui pour le mal et le déshonneur que je leur ai causé. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'aucun Corbeau Antivan ne soit venu frapper à ma porte et me saluer de quelques dagues cachées sous ses manches.

Mais quand je l'ai aperçu, au détour d'une allée de livres ... J'en suis tombé amoureux, brisant cette règle, cette promesse implicite que je m'étais faite. Celle de ne pas aller trop loin.

Ses cheveux argentés, attachés à la hâte flottaient dans son dos, révélant ainsi ses oreilles pointues si caractéristiques des elfes. Ses grands yeux violets plongés dans ses lectures. Sa taille menue habillée par la traditionnelle tenue des apprenties mages. Je me souviens m'avoir dit que c'était un crime pour une telle beauté d'être ainsi vêtue. Elle méritait toutes les plus belles robes de satin et de soie d'Orlais.

Un véritable coup de foudre. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle m'a lancé un éclair quand elle a remarqué que je la suivais. Je tremblais comme une feuille pendant une semaine entière après ça.

Peu à peu, son expression farouche se transforma. La panique s'empara d'elle. Ses yeux affolés se posèrent sur les miens. Mon coeur chavira dans ma poitrine.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! Je pensais que ... Oh par le Créateur qu'ai-je fait ? S'il vous plait ne faites pas de moi une Apaisée ! Je vous en supplie ... Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez ...

- Je ... euh ... non. Enfin oui ... ou plutôt non, non ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire de vous une Apaisée. Je ... je ne suis qu'un apprenti ici et je ne pourrais le faire ... Ne me méprenez pas, même si j'étais un Templier je ne le ferai pas ! Enfin du moins pas à vous, il y a bien des mages qui mérite de subir le rituel ...

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cullen ? Tu t'enfonces là ! Mais où est donc passé ton aisance avec la gente féminine ? Aller reprend toi !

- Euh ... Comme je viens de le dire je suis un apprenti et ... Euh ... Pourriez-vous me faire la visite ? Je me sens perdu dans cet endroit.

Elle me dévisagea un instant, perplexe. Elle acquiesça, au bout de se qui me semblait des heures.

- Bien sûr. Je serai ravie de vous faire visiter ma charmante maison.

Sarcasmes. Détestait-elle cette Tour à ce point ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai aucune chance alors. Surtout pas après ce que je viens de lui dire. Chance pour quoi ? Les relations entre mages et templiers sont interdites. Bien que certains si prenaient. Des petites aventures, rien de plus. Personnes ne se risqueraient à aller plus loin. A tomber amoureux, par exemple.

Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire Cullen ?

Et elle m'emmena, dans les recoins de ce lieu qui était sa prison, en me parlant des fonctions et utilités de chaque pièce comme en proie à un exposé. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écouter, le mouvement de ses hanches attirait mon regard à chaque pas que nous fîmes.

Nous rencontrâmes une foulée de mes confrères et bien plus encore de mages. Ils nous adressèrent pour la plupart de brève signe de tête pour continuer leurs chemins sans se laisser perturber. Certains néanmoins s'arrêtèrent, discutant avec l'un de nous deux, rompant le moment magique où nous étions seuls. Enfin seuls est un bien grand mot. Comment être seuls dans une Tour fourmillant de gens enfermés et surveillés ?

- Et donc ... vous êtes une apprentie ?

- C'est exact.

- Et depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

- Si longtemps que j'ai oublié le visage de mes parents. Mais ici c'est ma nouvelle famille ! La moitié sont fous et apprécient leurs gardiens et le reste ne pense qu'à s'enrichir. Quand à nous, les guillerets lurons d'apprentis, la plupart se font dessus à l'idée de leurs Confrontations futures et envisagent la possibilité d'être un Apaisé. J'ai toujours aimé cette ambiance. Si chaleureuse !

- Ah ...

Que répondre ? Je ne peux rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne le saurai jamais.

- Et donc vous aussi êtes un apprenti.

- Oui. Mon père m'a confié à la Chantrie il y a longtemps. Nous sommes une famille très pieuse, même si je n'ai jamais eu foi en notre Créateur. J'étais le dernier enfant de la fratrie. Je n'avais aucun droit à l'héritage ... Je suis devenu un don pour la Chantrie.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas décider d'arrêter votre formation ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Pourquoi je m'en irai ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas envie d'enfermer ou de tuer des mages ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si on ne contrôle pas les mages, ils utilisent la magie du sang. On ne peut laisser faire ça.

- Et si vous les oppressez, ils utilisent la magie du sang et avec plus d'insistance. Un grand nombre de mages rejoignent leur rang pour notre liberté en nous enfermant encore plus. A votre avis qu'elle est la meilleure solution ?

Je me suis tut. Le silence s'installa. Elle n'essaya pas de parler. On continua notre route.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant un escalier barré d'une porte massive de fer et de bois.

- Voilà. Cet escalier mène aux appartements des Templiers. C'était la dernière chose que nous devions visiter.

Mon coeur se serra. L'idée de me séparer d'elle me semblait inconcevable.

Que devais-je faire ? La raccompagner dans la bibliothèque ? Ou dans son dortoir ? Devais-je lui demander son nom ? Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas. Depuis combien de tant vivait-elle ici ? Si elle s'y plaisait ?

Arrête Cullen, bien entendu qu'elle déteste cet endroit et les Chasseurs de Mages par la même occasion ! Ne viens-tu donc pas de faire connaître à l'un des siens un sort pire que la mort ? N'as-tu pas honte des sentiments qui t'envahissent ?

Devrais-je lui dire ? Lui dire que je suis un goujat, bon à faire du mal aux femmes ? Que je couchais à droite, à gaucher pour le seul plaisir de le faire ? Lui dire que je ne suis jamais, de ma vie, tomber amoureux ? Sauf aujourd'hui, où au détour d'une allée de livres, j'ai aperçu une elfe aux cheveux d'argents et aux yeux d'améthystes ?

Rien de tout cela, le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche fut merci. Après un sourire de circonstance, elle partit, ses longs cheveux lisses dansant au rythme de sa démarche.

Non sans frustration, je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Le coeur lourd et l'âme en peine, j'entra dans les appartements des Templiers, de grands cris de bienvenue et de félicitation pour mon premier Apostat capturé accueillant mon arrivée.

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps à la Tour. Ma formation se continuait et je partis avec mon maître.

Une fois de retour à Dénérim, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'oublier, me jetant corps et âme dans mon entraînement. A chaque moment de repos, je filais vers la taverne la plus proche. Grâce à un vieux radoteur, j'appris la sentence réservée à un mage et un templier surpris ensemble. Le templier est exclu de l'Ordre et devient un reclus en manque. Mais le mage ... Qu'importe s'il n'a pas usé de magie du sang ou ne soit pas un Apostat récalcitrant, il devient un Apaisé. Sans rêve et sans émotion. Une marionnette.

Je me suis saoulé, tellement que je finissais souvent ivre mort. Et malgré ça, les femmes tombaient encore à mes pieds. Alors j'ai essayé. D'abord avec celles qui lui ressemblaient, puis avec ses parfaites opposées. Cela me semblait la voie la plus simple vers l'oubli.

Un fiasco total ! Ma seule réussite fut de me morfondre encore plus, maudissant le sort qui fit qu'elle fut un mage et moi un templier.

Une femme, alors que j'étais au plus mal, vint à ma rencontre. Un templier. Et plutôt jolie de surcroît. Svelte au corps sculpté par l'entraînement, au teint doré et à la chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit. Son contraire absolu.

Je baissai la tête en signe de salutation. En tant que templier à part entière, elle était ma supérieure hiérarchique.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

Interloqué, je la dévisageai. Elle semblait juste curieuse. Décidément, elle n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Elle me plaisait ...

- Moi ? Vous ne voulez pas connaître mon histoire voyons.

Bien Cullen, détourne la conversation.

- Si, si. J'insiste.

Persistante la fille.

- Disons que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et je ne peux revenir en arrière peu importe les efforts que je fournis.

Bien continue comme ça. Reste vague.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Pire que je l'imaginais !

- Je ... je ... suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

Et raté ! On y était presque pourtant. Impossible de trouver pire, un vrai moulin à parole ! Tu étais pourtant si bien partit. Garde la sous silence. C'est un templier. Elle connaît ta situation.

Mais impossible de m'arrêter. J'avais réussi à me contenir un peu depuis le début, malheureusement pour moi, l'alcool avait le don de me délier la langue et cette femme m'inspirait confiance. Je pouvais tout lui dire.

- Elle m'est impossible à avoir.

Arrête-toi ! Ne vas pas plus loin ! Elle va deviner !

- Je ...

- Je comprends, me coupa-t-elle, m'arrachant un soupir mental, un peu plus et je vidais mon sac.

Elle posa une main sur la mienne.

Comprends-tu ? Vraiment ? Comprends-tu mon malheur ? L'as-tu vécu ? Je suis seul. Tu ne peux rien. Laisse moi.

- Lui as-tu dis ce que tu ressentais ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et ... disons que j'ai connu des entrevues plus ... attrayantes.

- Et tu vas essayer de la revoir ?

- Oui ! Euh non. Je ne sais pas ...

- Tu peux la revoir au moins ?

C'est bon. Je l'ai trouvé ! L'obstination incarnée ! N'as-tu pas honte de profiter ainsi des faiblesses d'un homme saoul ?

- Peut-être ... Cela dépendra de me choix futurs.

Oui, celui de rester un templier et d'être à ses côtés sans jamais avoir rien de plus ou arrêter ma formation et nous donner une chance ... Avec le risque de ne plus jamais la revoir sachant que la populace n'a pas accès à la Tour et que seul certains mages ont le droit de la quitter, au bout d'un certain temps après la Confrontation, s'ils le souhaitent, bien évidement, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas, et à supposer qu'elle ne refuse pas de passer cette dernière et ne veuille pas devenir une Apaisée. Et enfin qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Sois beaucoup de conditions. Cela valait-il vraiment le coup ? Pourrais-je supporter de la voir sans jamais rien dire, rien vouloir, rien tenter ?

- A ta place, je ferai tout pour la retrouver. Brise les règles, change le destin, fais en sorte que rien ne puisse vous séparer. Ca sera toujours mieux que de te laisser dépérir sur cette chaise, à faire fuir tous les clients potentiels de cette pauvre auberge.

- Tu as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais briser les règles ! Tant pis pour le reste !

Mon excuse : j'était saoul, le coeur brisé, et cette femme était étonnamment charismatique. Mon esprit faible céda. Bien que suivre une promesse qu'on a dite ivre n'est considérablement pas la meilleure décision qu'il m'ai été donné de faire. Et j'en ai prise depuis lors des mauvaises décisions. Dont la plupart ont découlé de cette première décision.

Au cours de l'année qui suivi, je prononçais mes voeux et devint un templier à part entière.

Peu de temps après, je fus assigné à la Tour.

Je pouvais enfin la revoir.


	3. La Confrontation

Des semaines ont passé depuis ce jour là. Je ne l'ai vue que peu de fois, et toujours entourée par au moins une vingtaine de personnes, plus pressées les unes contre les autres.

La plupart du temps, elle est plongée dans des livres sur les arcanes, ses longs cheveux de nacre attachés pour lui faciliter ses études.

Certaines fois elle était assise, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Dans ses moments, il me vint une folle envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre moi.

D'autres fois, elle se rendait discrètement au débarras, esquivant mages et templiers. Elle ressortait, de longues heures après son entrée.

Je vois un mage s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui sourit. Elle tourne la tête. Ils se parlent. Elle rit, sûrement à une blague qu'il a fait. Son visage s'illumine.

Il s'appelle Jowan je crois. Il l'a suis toujours comme son ombre. Ils sont si proches ... Elle lui tient la main. Il rougit. Il doit l'aimer ... Si c'est le cas je n'ai aucune chance, ils sont inséparables. On m'a raconté qu'elle ne s'entendait qu'avec qu'une seule personne. Qui est l'heureux élu ? Jowan.

- Le chevalier capitaine Greagor t'attend dans son bureau. Dépêche-toi.

Je sursaute. Ce templier m'a pris par surprise. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher de moi.

Minute. Chevalier capitaine Greagor. Chevalier capitaine Greagor ... Le chevalier capitaine Greagor ! Non ! Pas lui ! Il a du tout deviner ! Je vais me faire radier de l'Ordre ! Lapidé par les autres templiers ! Il va me tuer ! Aucune chance que je m'en sorte après un rendez-vous avec lui. Mère, Père, sachez que je vous aime et que malgré votre indifférence à mon égard, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous rendre fiers de votre fils cadet. Je vous déçois et je le concède. Vous ne m'avez pas confié à la Chanterie pour que je la trahisse en m'adonnant à de perverses pensées. Chère elfe, je vous aime et j'aurai aimé avoir le temps de vous le dire en face. Je vous pris de ne point pleurer sur mon sort, ma peine est justifiée. Jowan, ne t'approche pas d'elle. Jamais ! Où je sortirai de ma tombe pour te hanter !

Allons-y, avant que je ne perde courage.

J'avance d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Je marche !

Continue, continue.

Je passe les couloirs, m'éloignant de la bibliothèque. Je monte les escaliers qui conduisent à l'étage des Templiers. Par le Créateur ! Combien de marches l'architecte a t'il décidé de faire ? Une centaine ? Un millier ?

Tiens-toi droit, sois digne. Tu mérites ta punition.

Une porte, deux portes, trois portes ... C'est la sixième. Mon courage me quitte. Je suis en sueur dans mon armure devenue trop lourde. Mon corps se crispe. Peut-on s'enfuir dans une armure pareille ? Et si oui, à qu'elle vitesse ? Je préfère mourir en combattant que criblé de flèches en tournant le dos.

Ma main tremble devant la poignée. Elle touche le pommeau d'acier. Il est glacé. Je la serre jusqu'à ce que mes jointures blanchissent. Elle tourne. J'inspire.

La mort arrive.

- Ah ! Templier Cullen ! Vous mettez votre temps.

Énervé ? Furieux ? Envie de meurtre au point d'en oublier les lois ? Ou juste exaspéré ? Exaspéré ? Pourquoi serait-il seulement exaspéré ?

Il est debout devant son bureau, les mains croisées contre sa poitrine. Ses traits droits sont plissés par une expression de profonde contrariété.

Chevalier capitaine Greagor. Plus durs envers les mages que juste. Surtout envers ceux qu'il suspecte d'enfreindre les règles.

Adieu.

- Bien. Cela fait au moins dix bonnes minutes que j'attends votre arrivé. Enfin ... Je vous ai quémandé pour vous parler de ...

La fin est proche. Je sens la faux implacable venir à moi.

- Cela fait déjà deux mois que vous êtes ici ...

Quoi ? Il va uniquement me sermonner ? Non, pas lui !

- Et que vous n'avez toujours pas ...

Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas ? Il ne va pas m'encourager tout de même. Impossible !

- Participé à une Confrontation.

Que ... Quoi ? Il ne voulait rien dire à propos d'elle ? Je ne me suis pas fait démasquer ?

Mes muscles se détendent. Je respire.

- Et j'aimerai que vous participiez plus aux devoirs de Templier à l'extérieur de la Tour. Vous avez du potentiel selon votre maître. Malheureusement, pour ce que j'en ai vu, vous en avez plus en acacia qu'en Templier.

Ouille ! C'est gentil. Enfin des paroles dignes du chevalier capitaine Greagor tel qu'on le connaît !

Attends, une Confrontation ? Partir loin de la Tour ?

Je ... je ne peux pas faire une Confrontation ! Comment faire ? N ... Non ! Je sais que si ... que si ...

- J'en serai honoré mais ... Euh ...

- C'est un ordre templier. Je vous veux demain à la première heure au dernier étage de la Tour. Ne soyez pas en retard sous peine de sanctions.

Mais ... Je ... Elle ...

- Bien chevalier capitaine Greagor.

Les mots sont sortis de leur chef de ma bouche comme un Apaisé. Il me fait un signe de la main.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous informerais de vos autres missions plus tard.

Mes pieds se déplacent. J'ai l'impression que cet homme contrôle ma volonté. Il m'emmène vers la sortie. Je suis en état de choc.

Encore une fois, je vais La trahir.

Ce mage réussira. Il le faut. Il doit réussir ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais La regarder en face sinon.

Je quitte la pièce et continue jusqu' à la salle principale.

Quelqu'un m'aborde.

- Hé toi ! Au lieu de rester planté là comme une fleur fanée, va voir dans les quartiers des apprentis. Ces abrutis font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent. On devrait tous les apaiser, ça nous facilitera le travail ! La dernière fois, y en a même un qu'a mis le feu à son lit à cause d'un foutu cauchemar ! T'y crois à ça ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Son visage se durci.

- Bon vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'Enclin ? Aller grouille-toi !

Je vais L'affronter. Si j'y vais je La verrai. Je suis obligé de faire cette Confrontation si je veux garder ma place dans l'ordre. Il faut que j'en passe par là. C'est une certitude. Je ne peux repousser la cérémonie. Ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire. Un unique objectif.

Trouver le mage.

Si j'y arrive, je pourrais au moins évaluer les chances. Ses chances. Mes chances.

Et si c'était-Elle ?

Non, Elle est bien trop jeune ! Quoi que ...

Tu ne connais pas Son age ! Tu ne sais même pas Son prénom !

Mais Elle connaît le mien. Comment ? C'est-Elle intéressée à moi ?

Arrête de rêver ! Pense à demain !

Il faut que je découvre l'identité de cet apprenti. Il en est vital pour moi.

Je file dans les appartements des novices, tout en gardant une allure qui ne paraît pas suspecte au moindre passant. Je dévale les escaliers, bousculant plusieurs templiers au passage. Discrétion zéro.

La bibliothèque est remplie à ras bord. Les apprentis préparent leurs évaluations de fin de semestre sur de longs bureaux d'if collés les uns aux autres. Des parchemins dépassent des bords, les livres empilés les uns sur les autres, démarqués de leurs reliures ornées d'or et d'argent, faites de simple cuir ou de tissus vieillis.

J'évite sur mon chemin une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, ses courts cheveux blancs rassemblés en une queue de cheval d'une perfection ultime. Aucun fil argenté ne dépassait. Elle m'adresse un fin sourire.

Je traverse les dédalles de la Tour. Etant arrivé presque au hall, je m'arrête. J'y suis.

Dans une salle où s'entassent une centaine de lits rangés vaguement en rangs d'oignons, accompagnés de simples coffres de bois largement suffisants pour ranger les affaires de toute une vie, se trouve une équivalence d'apprentis. Ils n'ont aucun espace personnel et la notion de confort leur est étrangère.

Je me positionne. Tel une statue de cire, je me tiens droit, immobile, questionnant les mages du regard. Eux, habitués, se contentent de vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes sans plus se préoccuper de moi.

Alors, semblable à un radar, j'écoute.

Je sais qu'au moins une personne parlera de cette Confrontation future. Ils n'ont que ce seul passe-temps hormis la lecture et les sorts. Les ragots et les potins fusent des quatre coins de la Tour. Ils savent tous qui a raté ses examens, qui est amoureux de qui, d'ailleurs je suis surpris qu'on ne mets pas encore découvert, qui couche avec qui, le dernier repas du Premier Enchanteur, qui sont les derniers Apaisés et qui sont suspectés d'être des mages du sang. Les murs ont des oreilles et ici cette expression est encore plus valable. Il ne suffit que d'une formule magique pour connaître les pensées, les faits et les paroles d'autrui. C'est pour ça que les mages sont dangereux. Du moins en partie.

Donc je tends l'oreille, prêt à suivre les murmures des un et des autres.

- ... Confrontation ...

Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui il a dit qu'elle était prête.

Elle ?

- Mais elle est jeune ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est arrivée à la Tour, mais bon ... Elle a l'air si fragile !

- Tu sais bien qu'Irving a confiance en elle. Il pense qu'elle peut réussir.

- Je l'espère. Pauvre Erina ! Je l'ai vu pleurer ce matin à la bibliothèque. Elle ne semblait pas si prête que ça ...

Pas prête ? Non ! Elle l'est. Ils ne peuvent pas faire la Confrontation si elle ne l'est pas. Il faut qu'elle le soit.

- C'est Jowan qui sera triste si elle rate ! Il lui tourne après depuis des lustres ! En même temps elle est plutôt jolie pour une elfe.

Jowan ? Une elfe ? Non ! Je refuse que se soit Elle ! Elle est trop jeune. Ils n'oseraient pas.

En es-tu sûr Cullen ?

Et si c'était Elle. Et si je devais ... si je devais ... Que ferais-je ?

Les heures passent tandis que je m'interroge. Je ne la vois pas. Encore dans la bibliothèque sûrement. Il est vrai que je considère l'option de m'enfuir. Ou de La faire s'évader. On prit ma relève. Je dois partir me coucher.

Comme un mort-vivant je vais dans ma chambre. Mon lit me semble soudain la chose la plus accueillante de Thédas.

Je perds peu à peu espoir pour la journée qui vient. Je me retourne et retourne sous la chaleur pesante de ma couette. Quelle est la solution à mon problème ?

Il n'y en a pas.

Le noir est complet. L'obscurité règne en maître. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'Immatériel m'est inaccessible.

Les autres se couchent un à un, exceptés ceux de garde, et je reste, dans ma position inconfortable, parfaitement éveillé, mon temps restant rythmé par le pas des rondes comme les tics tacs d'une horloge.

La journée de demain ne sera pas si terrible ! La Confrontation se déroule le matin aux aurores, je pourrais décompresser après et elle aussi. Elle aura le droit de ne pas sortir de son lit avant très longtemps grâce à ça. Tout se passera bien, elle passe toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque. Elle est prête.

Elle. Erina ?

Se pourrait-il que se soit véritablement Elle ? Elle correspondrait à la description. Enfin pour le peu que j'en ai entendu ... Oui. Ce n'est pas Elle. Tu ne participeras pas à sa Confrontation. Non. Ce sera un autre templier. Et Elle y arrivera. Ainsi qu'Erina. Oui. Elles y arriveront.

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes. Je crois que je vais ... que je vais ... Les bruits me semblent de plus en plus lointains. Je sombre dans le monde des rêves.

- Cullen ! Cullen ! Réveille-toi ! Le chevalier capitaine va t'attendre ! Et tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas attendre.

Electrochoc.

- Oh par la douce Andrasté ! Combien de temps me reste t'il ?

Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de justesse de m'écraser au sol. La nuit passée se fait douloureusement ressentir.

- Juste assez pour enfiler ton armure. Oublie le petit déjeuner par contre. De toutes façons c'était du gruau, comme d'habitude.

Il me la donne. Encore ses bouts de ferrailles à me mettre, comme tous les matins. En quelques minutes, je la revêts. Les sangles sont de plus en plus faciles à nouer chaque jour. J'ai du prendre la main. Mon épée aiguisée spécialement pour l'occasion tombe mollement sur mes hanches.

- T'as fini ? Faut que tu y ailles là !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. Je suis en nage. Et en apnée. Et si elle échoue ? Je sais ce qu'il me restera à faire mais y arriverais-je ? Le pourrais-je vraiment ?

Pas à pas je monte jusqu'au dernier étage. Le Premier Enchanteur Irving et le chevalier capitaine Greagor m'attendent. Ca y est. L'heure est venue. La Confrontation va avoir lieu.

Nous nous installons dans l'immense salle où aura lieu le rituel. Un bassin empli de lyrium égaye la pièce, qui est vide de toutes autres formes de mobilier. La lumière passe par de grands vitraux colorés situés derrière nous. Mon visage se fige. J'enfile mon masque de Templier, impartial.

Au bout d'une éternité, une apprentie escortée de deux templiers de part et d'autre arrive.

Je pousse un long soupir. Ce n'est pas Elle. C'est une elfe aux courts cheveux blancs et aux yeux quelconques. Je ne nie pas qu'elle est jolie. Mais sans plus.

Le chevalier capitaine Greagor s'approche d'elle et s'apprête à dire les phrases rituelles.

- La magie doit servir l'Homme et non l'asservir. Ainsi parlait la Prophétesse Andrasté en jetant à bas l'Empire tévintide, gouverné par des mages qui avaient conduit le monde à sa perte. La magie est un don autant qu'une malédiction. Les démons de l'Immatériel sont attirés par votre magie et se serviront de vous pour s'insinuer dans notre monde.

Le Premier Enchanteur prend la relève de sa voix douce et monotone :

- C'est pourquoi la Confrontation existe. Ce rituel propulse le sujet dans l'Immatériel, où il devra terrasser un démon.

- J'ai peur ...

Ça se voit. Tout son corps est secoué de légers spasmes. Elle tremble.

- N'aie crainte mon enfant. Bientôt tu deviendras un mage à part entière.

- Si tu échoues, apprentie, les templiers accompliront leur devoir. Tu mourras.

Combien de fois avaient-ils répété ses phrases qui terrorisaient encore plus les pauvres apprentis ? Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'elle était complètement paniquée ? Étaient ils des sadiques ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approche du bassin. Ses deux mains délicates se posent sur le liquide. Elle ne bouge plus. Ses tremblements cessent. Elle est partie. Elle est entrée dans l'Immatériel.

Alors commence l'attente. Le test final. Celui qui décide du futur d'un mage. Et nous templiers sommes enseigné à faire respecter cet examen, à surveiller. Etre le geôlier des mages, tel est notre principale mission. Quitte à les faire souffrir.

Elle a repris ses spasmes, cette fois-ci, plus violent.

Pas bon.

Elle lâche le bassin et se tient la tête, en proie à une souffrance invisible. Elle commence à convulser. Elle résiste. Mais c'est trop tard. Son sort est scellé.

Le chevalier capitaine me crie un ordre. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne vois que nous deux. Elle et moi. C'est entre elle et moi.

L'expression n'est pas manger ou être mangé ? Tel est la relation entre mages et templiers. Le plus fort mange l'autre. Il le faut. Déjà, sa peau se boursoufle. Elle grandit. Elle devient une Abomination.

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Je sors mon épée de son fourreau, je m'étais pourtant convaincu qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas de sang aujourd'hui. Du moins, j'ai essayé. La vie est drôle certaines fois n'est-ce pas ? Un curieux sens de l'humour qui m'oblige à m'avancer vers elle, l'arme meurtrière à la main.

L'elfe se tourne vers moi. Elle Lui ressemble de plus en plus. Ses yeux se teintent du légère couleur mauve. Elle m'implore du regard devenu comme le Sien. Ses larmes roulent doucement sur ses joues. Sa peau se colorie en parallèle à ses yeux. Un démon du désir. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-elle tellement pour succomber ?

Je ne veux plus réfléchir. Je ne veux plus penser. Je dois avoir la tête vide.

Ma lame vient cueillir son ventre. Elle pousse un léger gémissement tandis qu'elle s'effondre au sol, du sang jaillissant de sa blessure, déposant sa marque sur moi. Son corps atterrit à mes pieds, pareil à une marionnette dont on vient de couper les fils.

Stoïque, je ne bouge plus. Que dire ? Que faire ? Je ne respire même plus. Que penser ? Le monde vacille autour de moi. J'ai le tournis. La bile me monte à la gorge. Je la ravale. Je ne veux pas la salir. Ni ce qui est autour d'elle.

Erina.

Sa peau est redevenue crème et a repris son aspect naturel. Ses yeux violets ouverts, vides, pleurent encore. Ses cheveux blancs sont tachés de rouge. Elle est morte.

Je l'ai tué. Je suis un meurtrier. Un assassin. Un Templier.

C'est fini. Le Premier Enchanteur Irving secoue doucement la tête. Le chevalier capitaine Greagor s'approche de moi et me donne quelques tapes dans le dos.

- Bon travail, templier.

Les deux autres, restés en retraits durant la cérémonie, s'occupent du cadavre. Où l'emmènent-ils ? Je ne sais pas. Je la vois juste partir, des gouttes tombées une à une le long de son chemin.

Je nettoie mon arme avant de la rengainer. Alors, je m'en vais. Le chevalier capitaine ne me retient pas, trop occupé à parler du fiasco d'un autre apprenti du Cercle avec le Premier Enchanteur.

Mes pas me conduisent dans une minuscule pièce éclairée d'un trou dans le mur. Le débarras. Arrivé au coin de la pièce je m'effondre dans un fracas effarant. Je sanglote, laissant aller toutes les larmes que je gardais au fond de moi. Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Pourquoi, templiers, devons-nous faire de tels choses ?

Parce que sinon des innocents peuvent être tués. Les mages sont dangereux. L'Histoire l'a déjà démontré. Elle devenait une Abomination ! Elle devait mourir ! Tu n'avais pas le choix. Il le fallait. C'est ton devoir. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? C'est juste que je vous ai vu filer comme une flèche jusqu'ici et ... Par le Créateur mais vous êtes couvert de sang ! Vous êtes blessé ?

C'est Elle. Pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes que je pouvais voir aujourd'hui fut-il que se soit Elle ?

- Non, je ne suis pas blessé.

Je lui adresse un sourire. Elle remarque mes larmes malgré le peu de lumière dont disposait cette pièce. Elle est inquiète pour moi. Pourquoi ? J'ai failli. Je suis honteux.

Sans une phrase prononcée, elle me quitte. Je suis de nouveau seul. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas La voir. Je ne veux pas Lui parler. Pas à Elle. Pas maintenant.

Je regarde le ciel, à travers cette fenêtre que je lui avais présenté des semaines plus tôt. Des nuages se forment ici et là dans son bleu infini.

Oh Créateur aide moi ! Je ne veux plus de cette souffrance. Réponds moi !

Je pose ma tête sur le mur de pierre. Je ne comprends plus. Mes pensées s'embrouillent.

Elle apparaît dans l'embouchure de la porte, un sceau empli d'eau et une serviette dans les mains. Elle s'approche de moi et pose ses fardeaux. Elle trempe la serviette et commence à nettoyer mon visage et mes vêtements. Je ne dis rien. Je ne peux que la regarder. Elle est concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle ne me parle pas. Elle ne pose pas de question. Elle nettoie, caressant ma peau de son linge trempé, pour le remettre dans l'eau et l'essorer. Et, mécaniquement, elle recommence, ne voyant pas le liquide devenir écarlate.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Une odeur de rose fraîchement coupée me chatouille le nez.

Je me sens mile fois plus coupable à cet instant. L'image d'Erina me revient en tête comme un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le sang. Son corps. Elle s'effondre. Je lui enfonce mon épée dans sa chair. Elle meurt. Et là, Elle, une mage, me lave comme si j'étais pardonné. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je n'avais rien fait.

Finalement, son travail achevé, elle se tourne vers moi, son regard rencontrant le mien, pareillement à celui d'Erina quelques instants auparavant. Mais, dans ses yeux, il n'y a qu'une lueur d'incompréhension, de curiosité.

Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Je te rebuterai.

Mais de sa voix douce et murmurante, si semblable à une caresse, elle me demande :

- Pourquoi ... ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Puis-je lui dire ? Et moi qui redoutais tant ce moment ! C'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? Quoi ? Seulement une journée ?

Dans un sanglot, je me confesse :

- J'ai tué un mage ...

Violemment, elle s'écarte. J'avais raison. Son expression affiche le dégoût. Puis, elle s'adoucit. Pourquoi ?

Elle répète sa question :

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Alors, je lui raconte tout, transgressant une règle de plus. Et en exceptant les détails qui la concernent. Et je sens le poids de la culpabilité remonter en moi. Mais, à la fin de mon histoire, je suis vidé. Je ne suis plus rien. Erina m'a tout pris.

Sa main se pose sur mon visage. Je sursaute. Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille ? Ne déteste-t-elle pas les templiers ?

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Cullen. Elle n'était pas assez forte. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu étais obligé ... Elle n'aurai pas dû céder à la tentation.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me cherche-tu des excuses ?

- Parce que ce n'était en aucunes manières de ta faute. Tu n'as fait que suivre les ordres. Tu ne voulais pas la tuer. C'est le plus important. Tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir ...

- Je n'ai pas entendu les ordres ! Je ne me suis pas posé de questions. C'était elle ou moi. J'ai choisi elle.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir à tout prix Cullen ! Oui, elle est morte ! Et oui c'est toi qui en la transperçant qui l'a tué ! Mais ... Tu devais le faire ... C'était ton devoir ... Arrête de pleurer ...

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? Tu ne me connais pas, je ne sais même pas quel est ton prénom et tu hais les Chasseurs de Mages !

Elle se relève avec grâce. Maintenant qu'elle se tient de toute sa hauteur, me toisant de son piédestal, elle me répond :

- Je ne sais pas. Tu me fais pitié peut-être ? Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais j'en ai envie. Alors, oui tu as tué un mage et je te hais pour cela mais c'est dans ta nature de Templier de le faire. Pourquoi renies-tu ce que tu es ? Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en prononçant ce serment alors arrête de te plaindre ! Arrête de pleurer ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas quitter ton poste, alors assume et conduis toi en vrai Chasseur de Mage. A quoi ça sert de regretter ? Cela ne la fera pas revenir. Elle est partie. Tu l'as tué. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu connaissais tes devoirs et tu les as appliqués Templier. C'était ton choix. Endosse la responsabilité de tes actes.

Une seconde fois, elle s'approche de la porte. Mais avant de partir, elle s'arrête. Dans un demi sourire, elle me lance :

- Et je m'appelle Eynthril.


End file.
